


All the fear has left me now

by JuuhachiGo



Category: X - Fandom
Genre: Depressione che passione, Gen, Gore, M/M, Slash, Spoiler vv. 16-17-18.5, Subaru in veste di Sakurazukamori fa warning a sé, post-Apocalisse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo, 2003.<br/>Entrando in casa del nuovo Sakurazukamori, Kamui capisce che il mondo, dopotutto, è ancora coperto dalle stesse macerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the fear has left me now

  
**All the fear has left me now**   


**necromanzia** , _s. f._ , antica arte di predire il futuro fondata su pratiche occulte e in particolare sull'evocazione delle ombre dei morti.  


 

_Tokyo, domenica 12 gennaio 2003_

«Mi dica, Sumeragi-san, fra le cose che sicuramente sono care al suo cuore – non so, un desiderio, un rimpianto, qualsiasi cosa, me lo dica lei, non lo so – ne esiste una che un animo palesemente inaridito come il suo pagherebbe qualunque prezzo per avere?»  
Seduto in posizione seiza da così tante ore che i calcagni cominciavano a dolergli, Subaru studiò con aria intenta la civetteria un po' affettata della padrona di casa. Le sue mani bianche stringevano una tazza probabilmente appartenuta alla sua bisnonna, e la foggia del suo kimono sembrava suggerirgli altrettanto. I capelli erano tirati in lucide bande nere in una strettissima crocchia tirata sulla nuca, ed erano probabilmente stati unti con qualche lozione apposita.  
«Oh sì, ho i miei rimpianti, certo, e darei tutto per appagarli,» rispose placidamente Subaru, abbracciando la tazza di tè con i palmi ben allargati, gli spessi guanti di cuoio che gli impedivano di sentire il calore che attraversava la ceramica «qualunque cosa.»  
«Allora ci capiamo, immagino» rispose lei. I suoi profondi occhi neri ebbero un lampo, ma Subaru non rispose nemmeno con un cenno del capo. Con un fluido gesto della mano, lasciando ondeggiare l'ampia manica ricamata come neppure in un brano di poesia classica, indicò il marito al proprio fianco, intento a fissare la sua tazza. Ogni tanto, con flemma da anziano, assaggiava un sorso, il respiro che gli fremeva quieto nella gola e un filo di sangue che gli colava da una narice.  
«Sa bene che tutto questo non servirà a niente. Di certo non potrà far nulla per lenire il suo dolore» osservò Subaru, scandendo ogni parola col viso rilassato, ignorando le domestiche che, terrorizzate, piangevano dietro alla carta dei fusuma.  
«È possibile, certo,» canterellò lei «ma vuole mettere la soddisfazione della vendetta? Sono piaceri così dolci che neppure l'oltretomba riesce a privartene del tutto.»  
Subaru sospirò, massaggiandosi entrambe le tempie con la punta dei polpastrelli.  
«Ci sono desideri così grandi, signora, così insondabili, che spesso la sete di vendetta che li ha generati non riesce neppure a contenerli.»  
«Lei non capisce, Sumeragi-san. Quest'uomo merita di patire in vita tutta la lenta agonia che ho deciso di infliggergli.»  
«Non lo metto in dubbio, signora.»  
Disorientata, lei lo fissò. Quasi non si accorse che Subaru si era alzato in piedi.  
Certamente non si accorse del braccio che, fulmineo, le trapassava il petto fragile e gelato, lasciandosi alle spalle una copiosa scia di petali di ciliegio.  
Senza una parola, Subaru si raddrizzò, spolverando pantaloni e cappotto in un gesto automatico. Lo spettro e il suo cadavere rianimato erano svaniti. Passò fra le domestiche che correvano ad accertarsi che il vecchio padrone di casa stesse bene, come se neppure le vedesse, e uscì di casa accompagnandosi con un flebile saluto.  
Spiegò per l'ultima volta il foglio che gli era stato recapitato dall'Agenzia della Casa Imperiale.

_Inoue, Takiko (46). Deceduta il 6 aprile 1964. Suo marito, Inoue Kazuhiko, nella fretta di sposare una delle domestiche ventenni, l'ha avvelenata versando del cianuro nel suo tè mattutino._

Arricciando appena le labbra in quella che era più una smorfia che un sorriso, Subaru appallottolò il foglio per riporlo in una tasca.  
«Potrei quasi essere ammirato da tanta perizia,» borbottò fra sé e sé «aspetta trentasei anni per tornare dalla tomba, possedere il corpo del marito e costringerlo a bere tè avvelenato come un automa. Mah.»  
Scrollò le spalle e si allontanò al suono delle autoambulanze che si avvicinavano alla residenza degli Inoue, probabilmente invano.

*

«Mi spiega perché glielo lascia fare? Usando il nome della famiglia, poi!» sibilò il suo accolito, uscendo da casa degli Inoue.  
Intenta a spingersi, la signora Sumeragi frenò le ruote con la forza delle mani e lo guardò col viso tirato.  
«E che altro dovrei fare, secondo lei?»

*

Qualcosa era andato a male (tremendamente a male) nel frigo, e lui se ne accorse a tarda sera dalla camera da letto, svegliandosi con la testa su un grosso tomo occulto rilegato in cuoio, con le pagine gialle e verdi di vecchiume e muffa. Una delle grosse candele ai lati si era spenta smoccolando gocce di cera nera sull'angolo di una pagina – la fissò accigliato e fece per alzarsi dalla sedia. Suonarono al citofono.

*

«Kamui.»  
Lui accennò un saluto con la testa.  
«Stavi uscendo?» gli chiese.  
«Oh, no, no,» fece Subaru con aria dimessa, notando che lui indicava con gli occhi i guanti di cuoio e il cappotto spiegazzato «stavo facendo delle ricerche quando sono tornato a casa per cena e ho dimenticato di svestirmi. Vieni dentro,» gli disse, spostandosi e indicandogli le ciabatte sul genkan «metto su un po' di tè» e ciabattò verso il ripiano cucina senza guardarsi indietro. Kamui, però, non lo stava seguendo. Era rimasto sulla soglia con i piedi fuori dalle scarpe.  
« _Posso_ entrare?»  
«Certo,» Subaru lo scrutò, sinceramente sorpreso dalla domanda, e solo allora, a labbra strette, Kamui scivolò con la punta dei piedi nelle ciabatte.  
«Sei cresciuto!» esclamò lui dal piano cottura «Non ci vediamo da—»  
«Subaru, sono quattro anni che cerco casa tua. Eri completamente sparito.»  
Si era trasferito – chiunque, a conoscere i suoi trascorsi, l'avrebbe interpretato come un atto di coraggio, di chiusura col passato. Non Kamui.  
«Sono stato a casa Sakurazuka per qualche tempo,» spiegò Subaru, stringendosi nelle spalle «ma una presenza che non conoscevo la riempiva tutta, e i miei poteri erano ancora troppo in rodaggio per poterci convivere.»  
Si lanciò un'occhiata dietro la schiena. Kamui, mesto, non staccava lo sguardo da lui, e Subaru si affrettò a concentrarsi sulla ricerca della miscela. Lo ricordava, quel modo di esaminarlo, se lo ricordava al buio di una stanza chiusa mentre lo fissava, gli occhi cerchiati di rosso, quel giorno lontano in cui si era reso conto che forse poteva portarsi sulle spalle la fine del mondo, ma non poteva far niente per lui.  
Ostinatamente ignorato, Kamui si morse un angolo delle labbra.  
La cucina, angusta e trascurata, sapeva di stantio.  
Subaru stava facendo il tè su un piano cottura decisamente modesto, giusto quattro piccoli fornelli e un forno dentro cui, in controluce, si vedeva un gruzzolo di pentole e stoviglie stipate alla bell'e meglio. Accanto, una piccola penisola di plastica spuntava dal muro, contornata da un paio di sedie. C'erano due o tre piccoli armadietti sopra la sua testa; da uno, mezzo aperto, penzolava la spina di quello che sembrava un piccolo bollitore per il riso.  
Addossato nell'angolo opposto della stanza, un divano a due posti dall'aria vagamente sformata, foderato di blu e punteggiato di unto qua e là. In silenzio, Kamui vi prese posto e si inclinò per appoggiare la testa sul frigorifero lì accanto. Quasi incastrato contro le sue ginocchia, c'era l'unico tavolo propriamente detto della casa, un bassissimo tavolino da caffè in legno chiaro e spudoratamente finto: odorava di plastica. A disagio, piantò i piedi a terra e il parquet sembrò scricchiolare, dandogli l'idea di un laminato incollato sul pavimento. Non c'era televisione, le pareti erano completamente bianche, il calendario appeso a un chiodo ugualmente anonimo. La porta lì in fondo doveva condurre in camera da letto e in bagno.  
Non doveva aver comprato casa che da qualche anno (in una zona che, si accorse, non era mai stata d'influenza per l'uno o per l'altro clan, aveva studiato molto, negli ultimi tempi), eppure quel posto era completamente permeato non della presenza di Subaru, spirituale o fisica che fosse, ma della sua tristezza, del sentimento di disperazione asciutta e persistente che, silenzioso, dava guida alle sue giornate. Non era una casa vissuta, ma gli sparuti mobili che la riempivano erano già usurati, già vecchi, pieni di un tempo mai appartenuto al loro attuale proprietario.  
Storse impercettibilmente il naso: qualcosa doveva essere avariato nel frigo. Non sapeva se a farlo star male fosse quell'odore acidulo o la consapevolezza (devastante, come quattro anni prima, ma che adesso sembrava prenderlo in piena faccia, nella quiete normale di quella stanza a lui estranea) che il potere che scorreva nelle vene di Subaru fosse cambiato, e mandasse l'odore dolciastro della decomposizione. Suo malgrado, Kamui sorrise – l'Armageddon, dopotutto, aveva cambiato anche lui.  
«Tu?»  
«Uh?» Kamui si riscosse, preso in contropiede.  
«Hai fatto qualcosa, negli ultimi anni?»  
Lui si umettò le labbra, mentre Subaru gli si avvicinava porgendogli il tè bollente. Sorbendo il primo sorso, Kamui si ustionò la punta della lingua e poggiò la tazza sul tavolino. Subaru, invece, bevve il proprio con navigata calma, guardandolo da sopra il vapore con i suoi occhi disuguali.  
«Beh, il posto che era stato della famiglia Magami è stato vacante negli ultimi anni. Non sono una donna e non sono mia madre, ma ho deciso di provare a riempirlo - ho passato gli ultimi tre anni e mezzo sul monte Kouya. Se veramente potevo riuscirci, l'unico posto in cui pilotare i poteri allo scopo era quello.»  
«E ci sei riuscito?»  
«Sì e no,» commentò lui «ma hanno scelto il Giorno degli Adulti per la cerimonia di investitura.»  
«Domani, quindi.»  
«Mh. Già.»  
«La storia della famiglia Magami la conoscono in pochi, e penso che nessuno di loro abbia mai anche solo concepito l'idea che un kage-nie necessiti di una cerimonia di investitura.»  
«Essere un kage-nie, fino ad oggi, è sempre stata una condizione oggettiva. Nessuno dei miei predecessori ha mai avuto bisogno di diventarlo di forza.»  
«Ah, questa tendenza delle vecchie dinastie occulte a crear sangue nuovo dal niente!» esclamò Subaru, la lieve eco di una risata sulle labbra mentre allacciava le dita in grembo. Kamui non capì se si stesse deridendo o se le sue parole l'avessero offeso.  
«È stato Sorata-san ad allenarti?»  
Lui annuì. «Non lo riconosceresti, oggi. Delle procedure non conosceva granché, ma ha lottato contro tutti i suoi antichi maestri per potermi prendere in addestramento. Non ne è mai esistito uno, perciò l'ha dovuto inventare di sana pianta, a quanto pare, e l'unico modo in cui ha potuto tirar fuori qualcosa dei miei poteri latenti è stato combinare l'addestramento più rigido del clan Sumeragi con i precetti di non so più che ramo di scuola buddista. Credo di non aver ricevuto precetti troppo diversi da quelli di cui ti hanno riempito da bambino.»  
Tenne per sé di come, ormai, Sorata fosse incanutito e segnato come un vecchio, da quando aveva perduto Arashi. Parte solitaria di una profezia mal compiuta, ogni tanto si imbambolava in qualche attimo di profondo, addolorato stupore che qualcuno scambiava per meditazione intensa, ma che per Kamui, con i polmoni ancora pieni dell'Apocalisse e delle sue ceneri, assomigliava di più a un'appendice di un grosso disegno lasciata sola sulla terra.  
«Mi chiedo perché chi si sia scaricato dalle spalle un destino grande come il tuo se ne debba prendere un altro ugualmente pesante.»  
Kamui si fermò a scrutare Subaru, dimesso e rilassato sulla sua frazione di divano, che gli parlava con una levità che sembrava indifferenza, ma senza guardarlo del tutto in faccia: di tanto in tanto, sotto le ciglia, gli occhi si spostavano ad abbracciare lo squallore impersonale del soggiorno, come se provassero interesse (o pietà, chissà) e tentassero di seppellirlo nelle crepe dei mobili un po' cadenti.  
«Devo espiare.»  
«Cosa? Niente che non fosse già parte integrante e giustificata del tuo destino.»  
«L'aver tagliato la testa a Fuuma,» disse, strofinandosi il viso fra le mani « _l'aver tagliato la testa a Fuuma._ »  
La seconda volta era sempre per sé – calcava lucidamente le parole perché dirlo sillaba dopo sillaba significava ricordare che era accaduto, significava prenderne possesso e ricordare il cemento in briciole e il sangue e la polvere e la consistenza del suo corpo mentre la Shinken lo tranciava. Senza un ricordo nitido, anche la penitenza perdeva il proprio significato, e non credeva, sinceramente, che il ricordo della stessa tragedia, per Subaru, sapesse più di penitenza che di svuotamento.  
«Nekoi-san?»  
«L'ho seppellita io vicino a Kotori-chan, quando tutto è finito.»  
«Karen-san e Aoki-san?»  
«L'ultima volta che li ho sentiti vivevano insieme, ma Aoki-san era sempre al cimitero, quando non era in redazione.»  
Subaru non aggiunse altro, ma si alzò in piedi massaggiandosi le ginocchia e aprì la porta della camera da letto facendogli cenno di seguirlo.  
«Almeno mi tolgo dagli occhi il pensiero di pulire la cucina,» spiegò. Kamui lo seguì, la mestizia dei suoi sedici anni passati che gli passava pallida negli occhi.  
La camera da letto non aveva che un letto matrimoniale asettico, bianco e quadrato, a un lato del quale – quello che, suppose, doveva essere sempre vuoto – Subaru aveva addossato una scrivania un po' frusta e una sedia. Sul tavolo, due grossi ceri neri, ormai spenti e mezzi squagliati, stavano ai lati di un antico e stropicciatissimo testo occulto, indecifrabile per i suoi mezzi. Inchiodata sopra al letto, una serie di mensole copriva tutta la parete. Letteratura giapponese, testi esoterici vecchissimi e cadenti, rotoli di sutra e pergamene stavano affastellati in ogni centimetro libero, insieme a testi di svariate religioni, notò, senza alcun ordine apparentemente logico. Il bianco dei muri non si vedeva più, coperto com'era da carteggi, diagrammi, pentacoli, formule e incantesimi di ogni tipo, scribacchiati fitti con la fretta di chi stesse inseguendo un lampo di genio con la lucidità del monaco educato alla pazienza.  
Kamui si sedette sul letto, un po' curvo. In piedi di fronte a lui, Subaru seguì con gli occhi (uno verde, del colore vellutato e compatto che ricordava, l'altro di un castano ambrato e cangiante che sembrava guardasse tutto da un'altra faccia) il suo movimento, quasi senza spostarli di un millimetro.  
«Avresti voluto che ti uccidessi, quel giorno?»  
«Non essere ridicolo. Nessuno può uccidermi, solo lui può» e prese a togliersi lentamente i guanti.  
Abituato incessantemente per quattro, lunghissimi, estenuanti anni a guardare fra le pieghe delle cose, per la prima volta Kamui vide un solo, piccolo particolare rivelarglisi con una chiarezza accecante. In quell'unico movimento sciolto e abitudinario, Subaru aveva preso per sé la stessa grazia senza rimorso del suo predecessore (chissà se da ragazzo gli aveva mai tolto i guanti? almeno una volta, forse?), lo stesso viso levigato e vuoto, ma col gesto imparato e legnoso della recita – toglieva quei guanti con la lentezza estenuante di chi, guardandosele, non trovasse più marchio e rinnovasse il dolore ogni volta, svuotandosi di stanchezza.  
«Un tempo mi hai detto che non tutti hanno il diritto di essere felici.»  
«È vero,» annuì lui, «ma non mi ero mai arrogato il diritto di tentare, prima d'ora.»  
«Che vuoi dire?» Kamui rabbrividì.  
«Che sono cambiato.»  
Concentrato ad ascoltarlo, Kamui non si accorse del coltello rituale che Subaru aveva materializzato in una mano, nascosto nella pallottola di guanti spiegazzati.

*

«Quello che ho visto è... è immorale!» protestò, nella scia di sirene d'ambulanza che circondavano la residenza degli Inoue. «Negli annali di tutto il clan non c'è mai stato spazio per niente di così spaventoso!» incalzò, la voce che a stento tratteneva un fremito viscerale di rabbia.  
«Mi dica cosa ha fatto. Non ho avuto nemmeno il coraggio di percepire a fondo la magia che impregnava la stanza.»  
«Questo perché Subaru è sempre stato estremamente duttile e talentuoso. Non mi sorprende che, con i suoi... con i suoi nuovi poteri» spiegò pragmatico il dodicesimo capo dei Sumeragi, trattenendo il singhiozzo che le avrebbe tagliato la frase «stia creando un'arte magica che si adatti alle sue conoscenze ma attinga alle radici più profonde di quello che il suo... il suo predecessore gli ha lasciato. È un'arte complessa. Non la troveremo mai in nessuna pergamena semplicemente perché sarà lui a scriverne, probabilmente.»  
Si rese conto in fretta, però, che quelle parole avevano il suono di una lode alle capacità perdute di suo nipote, e non di una spiegazione comprensibile.  
«Subaru ha chiesto il permesso dell'Agenzia della Casa Imperiale di prendere per sé – per il Ciliegio – gli spiriti inquieti che esorcizza.»  
«Mi spiega perché glielo lascia fare? Usando il nome della famiglia, poi!»  
Sentì montare dentro di sé tutto l'orrore che la signora Sumeragi non aveva più la forza di accogliere nelle proprie ossa incrinate. La vide stringere convulsamente le ruote della carrozzina.  
«E che altro dovrei fare, secondo lei?»  
«Come sarebbe a—»  
«Mi ha detto che non ucciderà mai più, ma che lasciare il Ciliegio marcire nelle proprie radici significherebbe perdere quell'uomo, un'altra volta per mano sua.»  
«E lei gli permette un abominio simile per mantenere intatta la memoria dell'uomo che ha distrutto la vita di quel povero ragazzo e ha insozzato il clan per i secoli a venire?» chiese ancora lui, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
«E quale clan Sumeragi potrà mai esistere nei secoli a venire, senza il dono con cui lui è nato? Non ho che da offrigli che qualche foglia avvizzita di quel che è rimasto.»  
«Non può uccidere il clan di sua sponte, signora.»  
«Oh, sarà una morte dolce, in fondo. Quando si è vecchi come me, l'unico amore che si riesce a provare è per le cose già perdute.»

*

Subaru piantò il coltello nel collo di Kamui pronunciando formule le cui sillabe avevano senso solo sulla punta della sua lingua. Lo aveva preso talmente di sorpresa da soffocare anche l'istinto tanto esercitato in quei quattro anni – gli occhi erano ancora spalancati e vitrei, e il corpo scosso da uno spasmo violento che lo irrigidiva nella sua presa. Sfilando di forza il coltello dalla ferita, un fiotto di sangue scuro sgorgò come se, per tutto il tempo, non avesse atteso altro. Subaru abbandonò il cadavere di peso sul letto e, con le mani libere, strinse un pugno a mezz'aria, chiudendo come un fiore le cinque dita ben distese e attirando il braccio contro il petto.  
Come tirato da un laccio invisibile, il sangue cominciò a fuoriuscire dal taglio in una cascata docile che, restando a mezz'aria in una massa di liquido irrequieto, si piegava alla sua evocazione. Ci vollero una manciata di minuti e di sutra (più simili a suppliche che a formule magiche) perché nel guizzo lucido e scuro Subaru riconoscesse un naso, una bocca, una testa, la forma sardonica di un sorriso.  
«Necromanzia, suppongo? La tecnica è bizzarra, ma è bella solida. Trascendi le mie aspettative, Subaru-kun.»  
Subaru, però, rimase in silenzio, nel tentativo di recuperare il respiro.  
«Ma tu non mi hai chiamato per predirti il futuro, non è vero? Che profezia vorrai mai chiedere a me, che non mi sono mai curato di alcun futuro che non fosse il mio?»  
Quattro anni. Quattro anni di studio ininterrotto e febbrile anche solo per rivedere di lui un'ombra informe.  
Con la mano che teneva lungo i fianchi, Subaru fece un breve cenno al cadavere di Kamui, che cominciò a trasformare il naso, la bocca, la testa, la linea immobile delle labbra, a replicare ogni particolare del corpo che lui aveva stretto, quel giorno, su un ponte che si scardinava, cristallizzato, ora come allora, in un'espressione quieta che non gli era mai appartenuta.  
«Oh. Affascinante.»  
Subaru non rispose. Mosse la punta di due polpastrelli – il sangue disfece le fattezze di Seishiro e tornò a ritrarsi nel taglio da cui aveva zampillato.  
Quando aprì gli occhi, le parole di Subaru sovrastarono anche il primo respiro che gli gonfiò il petto.  
«C'è un solo futuro a cui ti chiederò di guardare. Lo sai meglio di me.»  
Si chinò su di lui, e Seishiro, come mai Subaru avrebbe osato sognare, gli succhiò via il singhiozzo incredulo e stravolto che gli era salito alle labbra.

*

Lo trovarono la mattina dopo, nudo e ad occhi sgranati, avvolto nelle lenzuola del suo letto, immacolate e fresche di bucato come se nessuno vi avesse dormito.  
Il gruppo di poliziotti – molti dei quali avevano ancora la colazione sullo stomaco – si scambiò occhiate impaurite e incredule. Nessuna arma, nessun segno di altrui presenza in casa o sul cadavere, e fu con un certo rigido timore che si scansarono per far passare la signora Sumeragi, annunciata dal cigolare lieve delle sue ruote. Contemplò per un attimo suo nipote, e si avvicinò stendendo le vecchie mani sottili sulla sponda sgualcita del letto. Mise i freni e, a fatica, si issò sul bordo, prendendosi la testa bruna sul grembo.  
Gli chiuse gli occhi in una carezza, poi si accartocciò su di lui, stringendo i suoi capelli fra le dita.

**Author's Note:**

> 18 febbraio 2013, ore 4:11. Okay, okay, mi rendo conto anche io del fatto che questa storia sia di un inquietante a dir poco pazzesco, e so che nessuno mi crederà se dirò che l'ho plottata in secondi quindici, quasi nel minimo dettaglio, dopo aver letto tipo l'unica doujinshi porno Seisub esistente. Nell'ultima storia c'era un Subaru che, ormai Sakurazukamori, si crogiolava nel proprio dolore, nella propria noia e nella propria assenza di sentimenti. Chi mi conosce sa che è un'interpretazione che non condivido – nel volume 18(.5), Subaru mi appare più che altro spossato, svuotato, ma non privo di sentimenti. Ho voluto interpretarlo in un modo un po' diverso da quel che faccio di solito, però, e far vedere un Subaru che si ostina a fingere di non provare più niente, ma credo di aver un po' sfumato tutto a margine quando è arrivato Kamui e si e preso una caratterizzazione che boh, ha pedalato da solo e si è preso una buona fetta di caratterizzazione di fic, capra e cavoli, mah °_° con tanto di panoramica post-apocalittica. Chi ha letto RG Veda forse riconoscerà che questo macabro, maaacabro sfoggio di pseudo-necromanzia è ispirato a quello che Komokuten fa a Shara nel volume... uhm... otto? Altra rapida nota, il “Giorno degli Adulti” è una festa nazionale giapponese in cui si festeggia chiunque quell'anno abbia compiuto vent'anni e sia quindi diventato maggiorenne. Si celebra il secondo lunedì di gennaio, e io ho guardato quello del gennaio del 2003 sul PC XDDD ♥. Il titolo è il verso di apertura di “Fumbling Toward Ecstasy” di Sarah McLachlan, e io, sperando di non avervi squickati troppo (e sappiate che scrivendola mi sono inquietata da sola, ma mi sono divertita come una matta, mi piace scrivere cose crude su X!), me ne andrei pure a dormire un secondo.
> 
> [Juuhachi Go](http://dusk.our-cross.net).


End file.
